


Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Crossdressing, Feminization, I don't know what I'm doing please don't hate me, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: "Well aren't you going to kiss me?" He asks, red painted lips stretched into a teasing smile."Be patient, darling, I'm admiring the view," Yunho mutters, staring hungrily at Hongjoong's legs as he spreads them, the hem of his skirt riding up to reveal the garter belt clasp tight to the fishnet thigh highs.





	Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened and I've been working on this for way too long, I just want to get it over with. Leave a comment or let me know what you think on my TT, if you feel like it.

It's quite late when he finally gets home; the sky is slowly turning from soft shades of orange and red to dark blue and black. It's summer, the air still somewhat heavy and the temperature didn't drop one bit despite the late hour. It's going to be one of those nights, with air conditioner on full blast and their covers kicked off on the floor.

Yunho fishes out his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door to their apartment, kicks off his shoes and slides them to the wall with his foot so that they're not just scattered around. And there they are, shoes that are definitely not his, nor Hongjoong's. As far as he's aware, neither of them wear three inch heels, if he doesn't count that one night after his college graduation. He opens the door leading to the living room and undoes the first two buttons on his uniform shirt. "Hongjoong hyung? Do we have a guest?"   
It's the only explanation he has and it wouldn't be surprising, since Hongjoong's editor is there quite often. Although she's not really the type to wear fancy high heels.

There's no reply so he just continues walking, peeks into the kitchen and Hongjoong's office but it's all empty.  
Finally, he opens the door into their bedroom, expecting to see his boyfriend and his editor, with the poor woman crying over Hongjoong's inability to keep his external hard drive with all his drafts in one place, and his beloved boyfriend trying to find said hard drive.

What he sees it's nowhere close to that.

Hongjoong is sitting on the edge of their bed, legs crossed, leaning back on his elbows. He's looking at Yunho with his eyes half closed, tongue swiping over his deep red upper lip. The younger man's heart skips few beats as he takes in Hongjoong's attire, his chest suddenly as tight as his pants.   
He walks slowly to the bed, knees hitting the bedpost as he stops right in front of his older boyfriend.

"Hyung?"

The said man smiles - _smirks_ \- at Yunho's shaky voice but says nothing. The taller of the two scans his body hungrily, from his pretty small head to his toes. Hongjoong's hair is slightly wavy, perfectly disheveled, as if he didn't put much effort into it, yet it still looks amazing. A cute little bobby pin to hold his fringe out of his face, the dark color of it contrasting with Hongjoong's washed out red hair. Dainty silver earrings adorning his ears, matching with the thin silver choker around his slim neck.  
There are still some faint hickeys from last week on his collar bones and down to his ribs but that's hidden under the black lace bralette that Hongjoong is wearing. He's observing every detail of that outfit, licking his lips like a hungry wolf, when he notices the metal buds peaking through the lace. The saliva goes down the wrong pipe and he starts coughing, eyes wide. There's no way it's anything else. Hongjoong got his nipples pierced. Today. He'd know if it was earlier, he's had his hands up Hongjoong's shirt this morning, he'd _notice._  
His mouth waters at the thought of all the things he wants to do to him.

There's only a little bit of skin exposed below the lace material, tiny bit of his toned stomach, the rest covered by the pastel pink skirt that barely reaches past his upper thighs. Hongjoong's pretty legs look even more sinful than usual with the fishnets on.

Yunho lets out another shaky breath as Hongjoong spreads his legs a little, teasing, because Yunho can't see much. Still, the bunched up fabric of the skirt can't hide his half-hard cock.

"What- what is this?" The younger man asks, his heart beating too fast against his ribs, the pulse in his temples loud and throbbing.

"You don't like it?" It doesn't matter what he's saying, Yunho can't stop staring at his lips that are sinfully beautiful even without any make up and this red lipstick is officially one of those things that will eventually kill him, when used by none other than Kim Hongjoong. "I wanted to look pretty for you."   
As if he doesn't know that he's absolutely gorgeous, like his tiny body was made for this. Yunho crawls up on the bed and kneels by Hongjoong's side, the shorter man looking at him with his wide expectant eyes.

"You look beautiful, baby girl." The way Hongjoong reacts to his words has him shaking. The older man is smirking, obviously very much pleased with Yunho's reply.

"Well aren't you going to kiss me?" He asks, red painted lips stretched into a teasing smile.

"Be patient, darling, I'm admiring the view," Yunho mutters, staring hungrily at Hongjoong's legs as he spreads them, the hem of his skirt riding up to reveal the garter belt clasp tight to the fishnet thigh highs.  
Finally, Yunho reaches over to run his knuckles down Hongjoong's cheek, continuing with his fingertips as he gets to his jaw, down his neck and the globe of his shoulder. Hongjoong shivers as Yunho's cold fingers touch his arm, and lets out a content sigh.

Impatient himself, Yunho grabs the older man by his waist and pulls him up to his chest, his lips finding the other one's in desperate need of some sort of contact.

He's making a mess on Hongjoong's face, his saliva completely ruining the carefully colored lips, getting the red everywhere. Once he pulls away and takes a good look at Hongjoong's face, the older of the two looks like the hottest version of Joker, with the smeared lipstick and swollen lips. The lipstick is almost entirely off but they're still angry shade of red, the result of their heated, almost agressive (and way-too-short to Yunho's liking) make out session. There's nothing Yunho wants more than to stick his dick past those lips but Hongjoong took so much time to prepare this, thus Yunho is going to make tonight about him. And it's not like he's not taking any pleasure in making Hongjoong slowly fall apart, so it's a win-win situation.

"Tell me, baby girl, what do you want from me tonight?" he asks, voice overly sweet. He wants Hongjoong to think he's in charge, even though he isn't and won't be. Not that he'd mind, he likes to be bossed around and always takes what Yunho gives him.

"Anything you're willing to give me," Hongjoong breathes out. Yunho smiles at him before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Hongjoong's mouth.

"Lie down." His boyfriend does as he's told, limbs spread out on the bed, looking like a starfish, almost comically resembling Patrick from SpongeBob when he was dressed as a girl and when he wore those iconic fishnet stockings. Yunho has to bite down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from laughing. Hongjoong can never know he even compared him to that cartoon character, or he'd kill him.

Yunho leans down and goes straight for the neck, sucking on the exposed sensitive skin until he draws blood to the surface, decorating Hongjoong's already beautiful body with just as beautiful possessive red marks. His boyfriend is surprisingly quiet except for the shaky breathy moans. Usually he's loud and any pornstar could be jealous of him and his _vocal performance_.

Not thinking much of it, other than that Hongjoong is really hard to be good, he moves from his neck to the exposed collar bones, accidentally brushing his arm against Hongjoong's hard on as he shifts on the bed. The older man whimpers, bringing Yunho's attention to his crotch. His cock is tenting the skirt and it really shouldn't be this hot but it makes Yunho's pants even tighter.

"Please touch me," Hongjoong whines needily. Yunho chuckles, running his palm up and down his boyfriend's thighs.

"I am touching you."

"Not like this," he pouts. It's too cute, given the situation they're in. "You said you were going to take whatever I give you, so shut your pretty mouth baby girl, or I'll shut it for you." It's an empty threat, they both know that, but this kind of talk has Hongjoong pliable and obedient and it's exactly what Yunho wants.

Mainly because it's in Hongjoong's nature to be as disobedient as humanly possible, as he learned when they first met, several years ago.

It was only his second year as a detective and the department was dealing with a nasty murder during that time. He arrived at the crime scene with his partner just to find the smaller man running around the victim's body with a camera, snapping photos and furiously scribbling into a pocket notebook. He didn't have any pass that would tell Yunho that he was from the press.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He yelled at the guy who looked at him, perplexed.

"Taking photos...?" He said, as if Yunho couldn't tell. He hated guys like that.

"This is a crime scene, get out!" Yunho waved at his colleagues so that they could get the man away. He completely ignored all the "crime scene" tapes and it irritated Yunho even more.

"But I need to see this! It's for my book!" The guy said, tumbling over his own legs. He looked like he haven't slept for days, dark circles under his wide, pretty eyes. His hair was a mess and if it wasn't for the clean clothes and the faint scent of a nice cologne, he would think that he was a junkie. But no, it was worse than that. He was a _writer_.

"You can't be here, I don't care."

Few of the other officers called him over and the other guy perked up once he heard Yunho's name. "Please! Detective Jeong, please! It doesn't have to be about this case, but I need some details to finish my book or my editor will kill me. She's a scary woman I'll tell you that, she almost gave me a concussion once when she slapped me because I lost my hard drive with my drafts..." He was mumbling and Yunho was sure that the guy lost it. Yunho took a pity of him. It certainly wasn't for his pretty face or the fact that he, somehow, could pull of a freaking mullet.

"Fine I'll... I guess I can help. Not now though. Get lost." He handed him a card with his name and phone number. He couldn't believe he was doing this. And for what? Pretty eyes and nice ass?

Some of the officers later told him that the guy was a _regular_ at the crime scenes and that they usually had to physically pick him up and carry him away because he refused to leave.

The writer called him the following day, introduced himself as Kim Hongjoong (surprisingly, Yunho had heard of him before, his cousin loved his books) and asked Yunho to meet him at McDonald's. When he got there, the person waiting for him was even cuter than the one he argued with at the crime scene. His hair was perfectly styled, he looked like he finally got some sleep and he was smiling so widely at Yunho that it made his heart hurt.

"Jeong Yunho-ssi!" He jumped up from his seat to greet him.

"Uhm..hello," the detective was way more awkward, nervously scratching the back of his head.   
They talked murder and death and other fun stuff and by the end of their _not-date_ they were on a first name basis and Hongjoong insisted he called him hyung. Five weeks and ten actual dates later, Yunho had Hongjoong squirming in his lap as the older rode him in a freaking cowboy hat that he brought home from a western themed party they went to.  
The detective could tell that Hongjoong was _this_ close to yelling _yeehaw_ as he reached for the hat.  
"I fucking dare you, hyung," Yunho grunted. "Say it. And I won't let you come."  
That night Yunho learned that Hongjoong was so into being told what to do.

"You're spacing out baby," Hongjoong soft voice brings him back to reality, he looks at him, hand still firmly placed on the older one's arms. "Everything okay?"

"Sure, sure, sorry baby girl," he breathes out and kisses Hongjoong's forehead. "Where were we?"

"You were about to suck me off, I believe," Hongjoong giggles and Yunho rolls his eyes. "Nice try."

"Worth a shot."

Yunho gets back to kissing his collar bones, leaving a wet trail on his skin, moving south to the lace that covers Hongjoong's chest. Without thinking he starts kissing over it, ultimately soaking the material with his saliva, ruining the piece of clothing. Hongjoong breathes in sharply as the tip of Yunho's tongue touches his nipple that's still oversensitive.  
The taller laps at the hard bud again and again, flicking his nipple with his tongue. The short pained moans Hongjoong keeps letting out is like music to his ears.

Once the lace over his right nipple is completely drenched in spit, Yunho moves to the other one, doing the same, driving Hongjoong absolutely crazy. He's wiggling and squirming underneath Yunho's body, desperately thrusting his hips up to get some sort of friction but to no avail. Yunho wants to ruin him tonight, edge him until he cries and smears his mascara all over his pretty face.

Hongjoong is a blabbering mess and Yunho can't really understand what he's saying. They have their safe word and a way to let the Yunho know when it's too much in case Hongjoong can't talk for one reason or another, and Yunho gets worried that maybe _that's_ what is Hongjoong trying to say. If he's too far gone in his headspace, he might not even realize Yunho can't understand.

So the younger man pulls away and starts rubbing soothing circles into Hongjoong's thighs. "Hyung."

"No no no, don't," Hongjoong opens his eyes and looks at him. "It's all good, I'm green, I promise, it's just too good."

"Let's get this off, baby girl," Yunho sighs after a while, smiling back at Hongjoong. He struggles with the clasps at the back of the bralette and lets out a cheerful _ha!_ when he finally undoes all of them and slips it off Hongjoong's body.

If he was thinking properly and not with his dick, he would just get back to work, kiss Hongjoong all over and get inside him as soon as possible.  
But he isn't thinking properly and his cock clearly took over because he reaches for his phone and slides his thumb across the screen to open the camera app.

"What are you doing?" Hongjoong asks, panicked that Yunho is just going to leave him like this; turned on, desperate. He can't see that Yunho is snapping pictures the whole time.

"Next time, I'll film us. So you can see how fucking beautiful you are when you fall apart on my cock." Hongjoong lets out another pitiful moan, arching his back off the mattress. He's painfully hard, Yunho imagines, leaking so much he's staining his skirt. It's hot, but Yunho frowns at that.  
"Lift your skirt." There's no room for arguments, he wants Hongjoong to do it, immediately.  
With shaky hands, the older obeys, revealing the garter belt and lace thongs that are the same color as the bralette. There, right beneath the thin stripe of lace Yunho can se the base of a black butt plug.   
When he presses his palm against Hongjoong's lower belly he can even feel the soft vibrations. "Where's the remote?"  
He pulls the material of Hongjoong's panties to the side and takes the base between his two fingers. "I asked you a question. Where is it? I'm gonna yank this out of you, I don't care baby girl."

"My..my phone," Hongjoong breathes out, chest heaving. "Don't turn it off, please."

"You said you were going to take what _I_ give you. This isn't what I'm giving you and you're going to do as I say!" He grabs his phone from the night stand, presses the power button and puts in Hongjoong's password -which is the date of his first book release. Cute - and turns off every single running app. The slight buzz immediately stops and Hongjoong whines and freaking _pouts._ "At least suck me off when you're already down there."

"I think you forgot who you're talking to, brat." If there's one thing Hongjoong hates in the bedroom, is to be called _that_. He lives for the praise, wants to be good and wants Yunho to let him know he's good.   
He just kind of gapes at him, eyes wide, tears threatening to spill any second.

"But I'm trying to be good," he hiccups. "I will be good, I'll behave I swear!"

"Will you, princess?" Yunho presses a kiss to Hongjoong sweaty forehead. The older immediately starts nodding his head, obviously desperate, and it's almost funny to Yunho, how much he resembles a bobblehead figure. "Turn around, ass up."

Once he's situated just the way Yunho wants him to, the taller of the two leans down and starts kissing the back of his thighs, making his way up to his hole. "Where's the lube?" Hongjoong reaches under the pillow and hands him the half empty bottle. It's sticky because Hongjoong just doesn't know how to clean after himself and Yunho cringes at that,but on the other hand he's been in ..stickier situations with Hongjoong so it's really not a big deal.  
Slowly, he pulls out the plug out of Hongjoong who just whines and whimpers at the sudden emptiness, clenching around nothing. Yunho licks stripe right across Hongjoong's entrance and starts lapping at the stretched skin there while coating his fingers with lube.

Hongjoong buries his face into the mattress, soft _oh_ 's escaping his lips as Yunho eats him out like his favorite Thanksgiving dinner side dish. It's messy, spit everywhere, yet he can't stop because his boyfriend's moans are like a drug for him. He could get off on that alone.  
He slips in one finger while still licking him, and Hongjoong arches his back and sighs contently. Yunho keeps rubbing his walls with his middle finger until his wrist starts to hurt and then he adds another, sliding in comfortably. It's not like he necessarily needs to prep him, the plug did that for him, really, but he's not doing this for the prep, not really. He rubs along Hongjoong's inside until he finally reaches the spot and relentlessly starts stimulating his prostate, all the while he flicks the tip of his tongue around Hongjoong's hole.

He can tell when the smaller man is close, his thighs tremble and he starts muttering nonsense, the bedsheet in tight grip of his small hands. With one last jab to his prostate, he pulls his fingers out and sits upright.

Hongjoong collapses on the bed and turns over his shoulder. "Why would you do that?"

"Why not? Are you trying to tell me what to do, princess?" Hongjoong's face is already red but he somehow manages to turn even redder and sighs in defeat.

"I was close, though."

"I know, that's why I stopped." Hongjoong pouts at that and turns back again, trying to calm down his erratic heartbeat. "Aw don't sulk, baby," Yunho laughs and playfully slaps Hongjoong's ass, trying not to soil his pants when the older moans at that. "Wanna sit on my face?" He asks and his boyfriend glares at him.

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch, dollface." Which is a big fat lie and even Hongjoong must know that. "I just want to make you feel good." Hongjoong doesn't stop glaring at him but shifts anyway, lets Yunho lie down and then kneels over his chest, knees by each shoulder. It's almost ridiculous how attractive he looks from that angle, it stresses Yunho out.

"Should I take the skirt off?"

"Keep it on angel, I would've taken it off myself," Yunho runs his hands up and down Hongjoong's fishnets covered thighs, then slaps his ass once more, just because he can. The older male bites hip lip and moves his hips so that he's right above Yunho's face. It's a little funny when Hongjoong's skirt covers his whole head and he would laugh if his mouth wasn't occupied - he doubts that Hongjoong would appreciate if he suddenly started sputtering against his entrance in poor concealed attemps to stop laughing. He shifts Hongjoong's hips a little and takes his dick into his mouth, teasing the head with his tongue, pressing it right against Hongjoong's weak spots. The older leans against the headboard, gripping it tightly with his hands until his knuckles turn white.  
It's not that difficult to take the entirety of Hongjoong's cock into his mouth, even though Yunho's gag reflex is usually against any attempts, but his small boyfriend is quite small over all, so at least he's not working with too much of a dick while sinking down (or up, basically) until his nose touches Hongjoong's perfectly shaved skin.

He's barely getting started when he can already feel the telltale signs of Hongjoong's orgasm. He immediately grips his hips and pulls away. Hongjoong groans loudly, like the brat he is. "You must be fucking kidding me."

"Language, dollface."

"Oh would you look at that," Hongjoong mutters bitterly. "Looks like you're full of jokes tonight. Haha, haha. Very funny. Next time I'm in charge, I will chop your dick off." Yunho winces at the mental image. "Will you let me cum if I blow you off?" he tries, nicely this time. "You can't really say no. I'm nice enough to let you stuff your cock down my throat."

"Actually, baby, I can and will say no," Yunho pats the back of his thigh. "Get off and lie down." Hongjoong does what he's told, legs spread obscenely wide, wiggling his perfect eyebrows at him. "Come and get me, tiger."

"Can't you just stay in character?" Yunho laughs, pushing Hongjoong's skirt up to his tummy and in one swift motion rips the panties. The taller man frowns. "These were expensive."

"Everything you own is expensive, baby girl. High-maintenance, aren't you?"

"You spoiled me rotten," Hongjoong shrugs and shivers as Yunho takes the bottle of lube again to spread some more on his fingers, quickly making sure Hongjoong's still loose. Then he finally unzips his own pants, pulling them down to his knees and pours some more of the gel over his length.

Hongjoong sighs happily as Yunho slides in, fairly easily, and starts thrusting in almost insantly. After all the wait, it feels even better than usual. Hongjoong's still pretty tight, clenching around him every time he pulls almost all the way out and then quickly right in.

The taller of the two thinks about edging Hongjoong for a bit longer but he himself is getting impatient and as Hongjoong's tiny body starts moving right against his to fuck himself on his dick, he knows he doesn't have the heart nor the energy to do that.

Hongjoong's moans get even louder when he puts his legs over his shoulder, almost folding him in half as he leans on his elbows, and starts fucking into him in a better angle, hitting his prostate dead on. He's close, Yunho can tell. "Come for me, baby girl," the younger growls into his ear. He finishes with a scream of relieve, completely untouched and Yunho pulls out, kneels over the other man's chest and jerks himself off to spurt all over Hongjoong's face.

They're both sweaty, tired and gross, the bed is a mess, but Hongjoong doesn't look like he's going to move any time soon.

"Are you with me, baby?" Yunho asks, scooping the older man into his arms. Hongjoong hums, eyes still closed, as Yunho draws him a bath. He washes his face, body and even hair, massaging his scalp gently and then removes any remnants of make-up from his boyfriend's face who's just kind of watching Yunho do everything. As soon as the bedsheets are changed and Hongjoong is placed back on the bed, the writer reaches into the side table and brings out a laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing, obviously," Hongjoong snorts as he starts typing furiously. "You just helped me with the latest work, thanks babe. Jisoo is going to be so happy that she doesn't have to postpone anything."

Yunho blinks several times, mouth agape. "I was an _experiment_?"

"It's not like you didn't enjoy it," the older man scoffs. "Get in here and cuddle me while I'm making money for us."

Yunho rolls his eyes but gets into the bed anyway. "I liked the skirt by the way."

"Good. I bought it in like five different colors."

**Author's Note:**

> let's chat on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) !


End file.
